User talk:Hoanganhminh
My signature Super Saiyans Lover 08:11, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the Community Portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- RandomguY (Talk) 11:53, November 21, 2011 |} |} Well Well...... :P looks like u found my easter-egg of the old dancing zombie in zombatar!!!!! Cool huh??? yea i got some more easter egg's in high-res PvZ so keep on :P and by the way do you like my mod/reschange???? plz rply!!!! Okay ere's disco zombie (has no better clothing) And if you also like : Newspaper Zombie!!!! !!! You beat the Hardino on the leaderboard! And how do you add the picture at the bottom of the screan? Please tell me!SuperGuy8 14:51, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Just use the "Plantpic" template! Technically Epic Melons 07:46, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Congrats I would like to congratulate you on being the first to earn the 3rd Peacekeeper badge. Also, on wikis where i've claimed to be 11, i was joking. I am reallly 15. AjCatlove (my talk) 14:52, June 11, 2012 (UTC) You think it's easy and quick to do? I didn't even eat breakfast! Stop rushing! An Asian 01:26, June 12, 2012 (UTC) And since you can do better than me, why don't YOU do it? >:( An Asian 01:30, June 12, 2012 (UTC) And it's too hard, even with Magic Wand... An Asian 01:42, June 12, 2012 (UTC) ... Meh...It's too hard. I don't wanna do it anymore. An Asian 02:10, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Cooking Academy 3 Can you give me the link to download it? An Asian 06:36, June 12, 2012 (UTC) P.S: IF YOU SAY NO, THEN IT IS UNEGGCEPTABLE! The game doesn't work. EpicOtaku 15:34, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sorry,I was not ignoring you.I was offline when you were asking me to come on to chat. CP54,21:25,June 8,2012 (UTC) Cooking Academy 3 It doesn't work. Please gimme another one. Konata Izumi 02:41, June 14, 2012 (UTC) For the sake of the almanac, i sampled edited to see how people use templetes. --Zombotany Away 00:00, June 16, 2012 (UTC) One thing to say Please don't make a spam page again like this http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Golden_Sunflower_Trophy Technically Epic Melons 07:43, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Talk Page Swampert has 3 talk pages. Read them all. Links are at the top of rox's talk at the moment. +=Snowttail armed with BBUUTTEERR! 06:54, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ABF Please play the tournament. I've already played. [[User:MeVsZombiesMeWin|'Konata']] [[User_talk:MeVsZombiesMeWin|'Izumi']] 03:18, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Busted! Busted! [[User:MeVsZombiesMeWin|'Konata']] [[User_talk:MeVsZombiesMeWin|'Izumi']] 07:27, June 21, 2012 (UTC) So, are you Vietnamese? Chat Question? There is a picture on this wiki showing that you cussed on chat please tell me if this is genuine or not Zombie8888 03:01, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok I have enough reverts.Time for you to revert them. -- Yo!How's its going?Fine? ,20:30,22 June 2012(UTC) Sorry Sorry about the time I reverted your edit. I got confused when I checked the history. From Repeater1919 (can't use my signature) Helpig out a New Wiki Could you help out with this wiki? Plants Vs Zombies Survival Endless Strategy Wiki KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! (Blog/Talk/User) 18:39, June 22, 2012 (UTC) I shall not. He's mine too. KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! (Blog/Talk/User) 23:34, June 22, 2012 (UTC) I understand that. He called me Auststic. He's close. Also cursed at me, swore at me, said mean stuff. We both attack him. Ok? KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! (Blog/Talk/User) 23:38, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Yes. And you too, right? Even more achievement points. Do you remember on chat when I showed you a guy with over 18000 achievement points? Here is one with even more: over 20000 achievement points! Here is the link: http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/User:Stelios7 The Monado Wielder 17:38, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. Can't. My dad's b-day. Tomorrow. Can't. Go. Tomorrow. OK? [[User:MeVsZombiesMeWin|'Konata']] [[User_talk:MeVsZombiesMeWin|'Izumi']] 16:28, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Survival Strategies Hey Minh! I told War23334 about your new wiki! It is a great site. User:ShadowEyes978 Wiki Sorry for telling War23334 about your wiki. Friends? Wanna chat? User:ShadowEyes978 About burning pictures Thanks for your photos. Can you add your photos directly to the gallery in my BURNING WITH AMBITION blog? (Use Add a photo to this gallery ''button) Dung Dinh Anh wants to talk with you 09:11, June 26, 2012 (UTC) 10K+ Ach. Points This whole wiki is relatively high on Points, but still, This guy manages to strike it high, 10k+. Not a Wikia Record, but still unbelieveable. '''KernelFodder' is ButterOffDead!!! (Blog/Talk/User) 16:30, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Help I have a problem with Chat. It's not letting me on! Do you know how to fix this? [[User:KernelFodder|'KernelFodder']] is ButterOffDead!!! (Blog/Talk) 00:32, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Tried both of them. Don't work. I don't know how it happened. I'm not banned from Chat, and Popup Blocker is off. You see, it goes to Chat, then nothing happens. [[User:KernelFodder|'KernelFodder']] is ButterOffDead!!! (Blog/Talk) 00:41, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Can't go tomorrow. [[User:MeVsZombiesMeWin|'Konata']] [[User_talk:MeVsZombiesMeWin|'Izumi']] 10:33, June 28, 2012 (UTC) 35000+ Ach. Points. Nuff said. http://bakuganusers.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lordofpyrus KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! (Blog/Talk) 02:52, June 29, 2012 (UTC) 38000+ Acheivement Points http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/User:Timeoin The Monado Wielder 16:04, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Councillor Roughly a month ago, Wikia sent out an invitation to select users. Even though I was not invited, I filled out the form and was accepted. Wikia is no longer accepting applications. 03:26, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Nope, sorry. Though being a councillor isn't overly exciting. All it is is filling out the occasional survey and access to the Councillor wiki. Ps. You might want to resize your Signature pictures to about 100px. 03:30, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Black words that say Darth henry (link to my userpage) Talk! (link to my talkpage) Contribs (link to my contributions), also a picture of a cherry bomb at the beginning and end of the sig. Thanks! 03:39, July 2, 2012 (UTC)